Spectacle Rock
|firstgame = The Legend of Zelda (1987) |people = }} Spectacle Rock is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This strange rock formation is easily distinguishable due to its shape, which resembles that of a pair of spectacles. Spectacle Rock serves many different purposes in the various games it appears in. Appearances The Legend of Zelda ]] During the First Quest, Spectacle Rock, located on Death Mountain, is the location of Ganon's lair, Level 9. Its entrance can be found by bombing the entrance in the left 'eye' of the formation. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Spectacle Rock is found in Lesser Hyrule. After the events of The Legend of Zelda, the former Death Mountain dungeon caved in. The Hammer is found in the ruins of the mountain. The second peak of Spectacle Rock remains, and if Link smashes it with the Hammer, a cavern containing a Magic Container is opened. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ]] Spectacle Rock is located at the top of Death Mountain. It serves as a key to enter the Tower of Hera; in the Dark World, Link must use the Magic Mirror while standing on a patch of ground of the same shape as Spectacle Rock and transport himself to the Light World. Upon his arrival there, he is on the top of Spectacle Rock and can jump down to the area where the Tower of Hera is located. Coincidentally, on top of Spectacle Rock, there is a Piece of Heart. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Spectacle Rock can be found in the Tal Tal Mountain Range, in the northwestern area of Koholint Island. It holds an entrance to Turtle Rock. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time , with two clouds of smoke rising from it.]] Spectacle Rock appears as a pair of large igneous formations similar to lava domes in the Death Mountain Crater. On top of one of the domes is a Piece of Heart (just like in A Link to the Past), which can be accessed by planting a Magic Bean in a patch of Soft Soil nearby and letting it grow into a movable platform. Behind the domes is the entrance to the Fire Temple, which judging by the structure (clearly seen on the dungeon map), extends into Spectacle Rock. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Spectacle Rock is seen at the top of the The Mountain Path of Death Mountain during the boss battle with the Helmaroc King. When the monstrous bird crashes into one of the "lenses" of Spectacle Rock, Link has to enter a small cave and attack the beast's trapped head. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild , as seen from Wasteland Tower.]] Spectacle Rock appears again in ''Breath of the Wild, except this time on the edge of the Gerudo Desert, south of Gerudo Canyon. In this game, Spectacle Rock is a pair of plateaus. The Wasteland Tower can be found on the northern plateau, surrounded by a bog and what appear to be ruins. The southern plateau is featureless. After Link defeats Thunderblight Ganon, Vah Naboris will climb on top of the southern plateau and fire a red beam at Hyrule Castle. Its location near Geruduo Desert is fitting given its association with Ganon whom is noted in Breath of the Wild to have originally been the Gerudo male Ganondorf. Other appearances BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets Spectacle Rock is the exit to the eighth dungeon and the only way to the top of Death Mountain. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] Spectacle Rock from ''The Legend of Zelda appears as a square on both the main Adventure Mode map and the Master Quest Adventure Map in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. On the main Adventure Mode Map, it is the location where the Dark Ruler Adventure Scenario (the completion of which is the ultimate goal of Adventure Mode) of the Adventure Mode map is located (a reference to it being the location of Level 9 in The Legend of Zelda). In this scenario, Link (and another character selected by the player) must defeat Cia, Lana, and the Dark Ruler, Ganon to complete it. In order to make these enemies appear (which is required in order to play the scenario), a Bomb Item Card must be used on the left "eye" formation in the same location as The Legend of Zelda. Theory The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker '']] Spectacle Rock, located at the summit of Death Mountain, presumably appears as an island on the Great Sea known as Spectacle Island. The Great Sea, the country in which the game is set, was in truth created when Hyrule was flooded by the Gods. Spectacle Rock, the very top of the tall, tall Death Mountain, is the only surviving landmark of that area. However, there is a conflicting theory that Dragon Roost Island is Death Mountain, due to the ring of smoke seen on Link's first visit there and the fact that it is a volcano, as well as the fact that it is taller than all other Islands in the game. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations